


sweet boy

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink, Pre-Sex, but i promise it's supposed to cut off there :'), i guess??, the way i ended it makes it seem like it's unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: “So perfect, so obedient for me.”





	sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> i've written way too much bullshit involving hayden in collars but honestly what can u fuckin do
> 
> don't read this if it's about you or anyone you know personally

The leash jingled as Lee pulled, metal clanging softly against metal, and Hayden shuffled forward on his knees easily. His eyes fell closed at the hand in his hair, sliding down to his cheek, leaning into it.

 

“Sweet boy,” Lee spoke quietly, voice raw and raspy from all the shouting he’d done during the show. Hayden’s was in a similar state. He pressed his cheek to Lee’s thigh, staring up with big eyes. Lee’s expression softened, adoring. “So perfect, so obedient for me.” 

 

Hayden whimpered.

 

Another short tug and Hayden was full-body pressing against him, and though Lee didn’t say anything, he didn’t miss the way Hayden rutted up against his leg upon contact. Desperate, a soft whine exhaling from his nose. Lee pulled him to attention by the leash. 

 

Hayden looked up again, eyes dazed and subservient. Lee ran a thumb along his lips, sighing at the plush skin, the way they parted obediently for him when he pushed in  _ just _ slightly. He shouldn’t keep Hayden waiting like this— the risk of teasing him with no reward until he crashes is high in this state.

 

Another hum and Lee was pulling away completely, unbuckling his pants and studying Hayden’s expression. Hayden, watching his actions so closely,  _ waiting _ , tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He looked  _ too _ good like this.

 

Lee’s pants were down in a moment, boxers following suit just enough for his cock to spring free and rest against Hayden’s face. Still, Hayden  _ waited _ . Trembling now, staring up into Lee’s eyes, needy and desperate and wanting, and Lee could never deny him this. Could never deny him a single thing.

 

“You ready, puppy?” He asked, voice rough and tone warm. “Still think you can take my cock after tonight?”

 

Hayden whined again, nodded. Shaking in anticipation.

 

Lee held the leash tight and nodded in return. “Alright. Open up, pup.”


End file.
